Not going
by Mrs.Cullen818
Summary: When Bella and Edward get into a fight over Bella going to see the Volturi after recieving a letter from them, they have hot make-up sex! Set during Breaking Dawn! Lemons!-I might decide to do this in Edward's pov let me know if you like it and want me to
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

"You are not going alone!" Edward was screaming at me. We had been having this same discussion fro weeks, ever sine I got that letter from the Volturi.

I had to go alone. We both knew that but he insisted that I at least let Carlisle come with but I wasn't willing to take that risk. Aro can't read my mind, but he can read Carlisle's or anyone else's for that matter and they would find out about Renesmee, and who knows what they would do.

So the only option is for me to go alone so the Volturi can see that I was now a vampire. Now try and tell that to Edward.

"Edward! I have to go alone and soon! Do you want them to come here because that is exactly what they'll do, and then they'll see Renesmee" I screamed back at him.

He was angry to say the least, and so was I, but at the same time I could help but get turned on. He was always so hot when he was angry, so sexy! And from the sudden tightness in his pants I could tell I wasn't the only one whose thoughts weren't exactly innocent.

"Bella! Either you take someone with you or you're not going at all! I won't risk anything happening to you!" Typical. Worrying about me is still one of his most time consuming hobbies. It's both irritating and endearing!

"They won't hurt me! They have no reason to!" It's true; I'm a vampire now. That was what they wanted!

"Damn it Bella!" He yelled slamming his fist on the kitchen counter. I only got more turned on; he was so hot when he swore! It was something he didn't do often that always made me wet, and the way he said my name! Yum! "Do you not remember the last time they were here? They kill for no reason! I will not allow you to go!"

I flinched at the memory of Bree, it was a blurry human memory but still not something I like to remember. And Edward knew that.

"I'm going" I said glaring at him.

Edward stalked toward me until I was backed against the wall and he was towering over me just inches away from my face. "No, your not" His tone was low and final, and his sweet breathe washed over my face, intoxicating me.

"You can't stop me" I said defiantly.

"Trust me Bella, I can. And if you try to leave I will" His tone was even deeper and huskier than before.

My anger intensified tenfold, until I was almost shaking in anger. I pushed on his chest, shoving him back away from me. "I am going whether you want me to or not. I'm not going to endanger our daughter just because your so paranoid that something is going to happen to me. I have to go otherwise they will come here and if they come here then we're all screwed! Now can you get it through that thick skull of yours, or do you need me to…."

I was abruptly cut off by Edward's lips crushing down on mine. Apparently he'd had all he could take because he'd grabbed hold of my face and kissed me roughly and forcefully. He let out a deep guttural moan and his hands tangled in my hair pulling my head back so he could plant open mouthed kisses along my neck, nibbling lightly. I moaned in pleasure wrapping my arms around his neck.

I was gripping my clothes, and before I knew it my shirt was ripped off. He ran his hands down my neck, over my breasts, down my waste, all the way to the backs of my thigh, where he then pull me up so that my legs were wrapped around his waste and he was holding me up.

He slammed me up against the wall roughly, pinning me there, and attacked my lips once again. His tongue demanded entrance and I allowed it. We kissed passionately and angrily for a few moments.

That was the great thing about our fights. The angry, animalistic, make-up sex that we almost always had afterward. I loved it when he was like this! It's possibly the only time I like to see him angry.

"Your not going" Edward said against my lips, in a low husky voice. He suddenly ripped his shirt of and kissed me again.

"Try and stop me" I said in the same tone after we broke away.

"I will" He said before suddenly running at an inhuman speed to the bedroom. He threw me down on the bed roughly and pulled his pants of easily and the pounced on me. Pinning me to the bed, kissing me once again.

He kissed his way down my neck, breasts, and stomach licking lightly, before he undid the button on my jeans and slid them off, and then coming back up to my mouth.

I reached down to unhook the god awful heels that Alice had forced my to wear, and pull them off but his hand stopped mine.

"Leave them on" He ordered.

Possibly the only good thing about the heels that Alice always makes me wear is that Edward loves them. He always tells me that I look really sexy walking around in heels, especially when I'm naked, according to him.

I looked up into his eyes, and I completely melted. He always has a way of doing that to me. It drives me nuts but I love it at the same time. I could only hope that I had the same effect on him.

He smiled back at me smugly; he knows what he does to me. I suddenly felt my panties being ripped off and looked down, noticing that not only were my panties gone but Edward's boxers were also gone too.

He started kissing my breasts as he reached behind my back to unclip my bra before sliding it off my shoulders. The second my bra was gone his mouth attacked my breast, tacking my nipple in his mouth while is hand massaged the other. I let out a moan and sighed his name, running my fingers through his hair.

His mouth felt so freaking good! His tongue swirled around my nipple and he bit it lightly making my back arch.

"Ugh! Mmmm! That feels so good, baby" I moaned. He groaned back at me sending vibration through my breast making me moan again.

"I love the way you taste, Bella" He whispered switching to my other breast repeating the process. I was now thoroughly wet.

I tried to run my foot up his leg but the stupid heel got in the way. Annoyed, I once again reached down to take off the heel. This time Edward grabbed both of my wrist roughly and slammed them down onto the mattress pinning them there.

"I believe I said to leave them on" he growled. It was such a sexy sound that I just moaned and let him continue.

Still holding my wrists, he scooted down my body until he was in between my thighs. He lick my thigh and every where but where I wanted him most. I thought I was going to die! I was moaning and panting, my chest heaving. And the worst part was that he still had my hands pinned down so I couldn't even run my fingers through his hair!

"Oh! Edward! Baby! So… So good!"

I was enjoying every minute of it! I licked me up and down for a little while longer before finally moving to my clit, and when he did I almost lost it! It was amazing! I kept clenching and unclenching my fists. As much as I was enjoying it I knew I just couldn't take much more. I needed him! If only I could form a complete sentence to tell him.

"Edward!" I panted.

"Yes Love?" I asked casually.

"Edward!" I cried again.

"What is it, Love?" He asked again. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Please!" I cried again.

"Please what?" He said back.

"I need you! Please! Edward!" I was almost literally crying.

"What do you need, Bella?" He asked. He suddenly sunk two of his fingers inside me.

"Oh God!" I almost screamed.

"Tell me what you need and I will give it to you" He said as he pumped his fingers in and out of me, and then added a third one.

"I need you… inside me! Please Edward!"

"Are you sure?" He asked, pretending to be unsure.

"Yes!" I screamed.

"Alright calm down" He chuckled. He positioned himself at my entrance and entered me without hesitation. I sighed in content as he stared to kiss my neck.

He started to move in and out of me picking up speed, soon I could hear him moaning and growling in my ear.

"Oh! Edward! You feel so good! Oh God! Harder! Please!" I moaned getting louder. I was getting close to the edge. "Faster!" I wrapped my legs around his waste taking him deeper and we both moaned.

I finally got my hands free from his and reached down to massage his balls.

"Bella!" He roared. "Shit!"

He was pounding into me now and we were both about to fall of the edge soon and I wanted us to come together.

"Ugh! Edward I'm going to come" I cried, trying to muffle my whimpers and cries into his shoulder.

"I'm almost there Bella just a few more seconds!" He said in a strained voice.

He was grunting and panting now just like me and my hips were moving to meet his thrust. I was so close but I was trying to hold off for him. Suddenly I felt his fluid fill me and heard his cries and then I let go and we both rode our intense waves of orgasm together as we screamed each others names loudly.

"FUCK! BELLA! HOLY SHIT! God!" he grunted out burying his face in the pillow.

"Edward! Oh God! Oh God! I love you! Ugh! I love you so much! Don't stop!" I cried out loud.

As our orgasms subsided and our breathing started to go back to normal, Edward collapsed on top of me and I buried my face in his neck stroking his back. He wrapped his arms around me and we laid there in each others arms for a while.

I don't know how long but soon he propped his head up on his elbow and looked into my eyes.

"I'm not going to allow you to go alone. Do you have any idea how much you mean to me? I can't take the chance of anything happening to you, even if the possibility is very slim. Just, please Bella, for the sake of my sanity, take someone with you so I know that you at least have some form of protection!" He paused to look into my eyes and I saw all the love, passion, and devotion he had for me. "Please Bella." He pleaded.

I sighed and reached my hand up to stroke his face and then settled it on his cheek holding his face were it was so I could lightly kiss him on the lips. I pulled back and look at his face. He had the look of a sick puppy. He looked so vulnerable and I knew I had him in a position that if I just gave a light push and a little persuasion he would give in and give me what I want. But I couldn't do that. I love this man more than anything, and by some miracle he loves me too. I will not cause him to worry about me more than he needs to.

I touched my forehead to his and closed my eyes. "I'll talk to Carlisle when he gets back from the hospital. We'll figure everything out." He let out a relieved sigh and smiled his crooked smile and kissed me passionately effectively ending our conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is basically the same as the first chapter only its I Edward's point of view so I hope you enjoy it!**

**EPOV**

"Your not going alone!" I yelled at Bella. I hate yelling at Bella, but I was simply not going to let her go to Voltera alone. I would not risk losing her! But she was so stubborn! I don't see why she can't just take Carlisle with her! That's all I asked! I was trying to compromise but she was not having it. If I had it my way I would be going with her, but there is our daughter to consider. The Volturi cannot find out about her.

"Edward! I have to go alone and soon! Do you want them to come here because that is exactly what they'll do, and then they'll see Renesmee" she screamed back at me. She was so beautiful when she was angry! I always find it so hard to be angry with her.

She was right though, I just really wish she wasn't. And this arguing over this was really getting old, I was angry, she was angry, and neither of us like to be that way. But I couldn't help but get turned on by all of this, I was always turned on by Bella, lets just say I was very aware that my pants were getting very tight!

"Bella! Either you take someone with you or you're not going at all! I won't risk anything happening to you!" She rolled her eyes her eyes at me, an action that infuriated me even more.

"They won't hurt me! They have no reason to!" She said as if it were obvious. She really doesn't get it does she!

"Damn it Bella!" I yelled slamming my fist on the kitchen counter. She got this strange expression on her face but I couldn't quite make out what it was. "Do you not remember the last time they were here? They kill for no reason! I will not allow you to go!"

I noticed when she flinched. It was a low blow and I knew that. Bree wasn't necessarily something either of us liked to talk about, but if that was what it takes to get through to her…

"I'm going" She said glaring at me gritting her teeth. Once again she reminded me of a little kitten that thought it was a lion, which was in some ways true since she was not a fragile human anymore, but still I was going to budge.

I stalked toward her until she was backed against the wall and I was towering over her just inches away from her face. "No, your not" I said my tone low and final. But Bella of course, continued to argue.

"You can't stop me" She said defiantly.

"Trust me Bella, I can. And if you try to leave I will" And I would. If she tried to leave I would drag her ass back here before she even got down the driveway whether she went willingly or if I had to flip her over my shoulder and carry her back kicking and screaming and lock her in an underground tomb until this whole thing blew over!

What I said clearly bad her much, much angrier than she was before, because she stepped forward and shoved me back away from her. She was pissed! God she was so hot! The erection in my pants was growing uncomfortable, and I don't think I can continue this much longer!

"I am going whether you want me to or not. I'm not going to endanger our daughter just because your so paranoid that something is going to happen to me." I was about to lose it, watching her pink lips move, her neck, those beautiful firm breasts, and those legs, oh and the treasure buried between those legs. "I have to go otherwise they will come here and if they come here then we're all screwed! Now can you get it through that thick skull of yours, or do you need me to…."

I lost it! I cut her off abruptly by crashing my lips down onto hers. They were so soft and they tasted so good! I growled as I tangled my hands in her hair and pulled her head back roughly and planted kissed along her neck biting her.

I was beyond being gentle tonight. And the beauty of it is that I didn't have to! I may be inhuman but I am still a man there is nothing wrong with just wanting to fuck my wife good and hard for tonight!

She started to moan slightly and I the brick in my pants grew impossibly harder. She wrapped her arms around my neck and laced her fingers in my hair. I loved that feeling!

I was gripping her clothes and I soon ripped her shirt off. I ran my hand down her neck,

over her breasts, down her waste, and all the way down to the backs of her thighs, and then I pulled her up so her legs were wrapped around my waste and I was holding her up. Her warm center was sitting on my cock and I could feel the heat radiating off of her. I was delicious torture!

I slammed her up against the wall roughly, pinning her up, and attacked her lips again. I forced my tongue into her mouth, and she opened it willingly. We kissed passionately and angrily for a few moments.

That was the great thing about our fights. The angry, animalistic, make-up sex that we almost always had afterward. I loved it! Bella was a sex goddess in bed, she was all the time but especially in bed, even though she will not admit it, it was still true.

"Your not going" I said against her lips. I broke away to rip my shirt off, then kissed her again.

"Try and stop me" she said after breaking away.

"I will" I said before running with Bella at in human speed to the bedroom. Lets just say I was very eager to be in a bed with Bella naked. I stormed into the room and threw Bella down on our bed roughly, ripped my pants off and jumped on her. I pinned her down and kissed her again.

I kissed my way down her neck, breasts, and stomach liking lightly, tasting her. Amazing! I undid the button on her jeans and then slid then off, and then made my way back up to her mouth.

She reached down to pull of the heels that Alice had forced her to wear, but I stopped her. I know she hates them but I love it when she wears them. She looks so sexy, with her long legs and the way her butt moves when she walks in them. I could watch her strut around in them all day! And that doesn't even begin to describe the way she looks when she struts around in them naked!

Yes, I've talked her into doing that on multiple occasions, and now sometimes she will do it on her own just to drive me nuts.

"Leave them on" I ordered.

She looked into my eyes and my stomach did little flips the moment I looked into her chocolate depths. I could also tell that she was being effected in the same way because her eye suddenly looked desperate.

I smiled smugly at her and reached down to rip her panties off while ripping mine off at the same time.

I started kissing all over her beautiful breasts as I reached behind her back and unhooked her bra and slid it of her shoulders. The second her bra was gone I attacked her breast with my mouth, taking her nipple into my mouth and sucking on it while I massaged her other breast with my hand. She let out a loud moan and sighed my name making me grow even painfully harder. She ran her fingers through my hair, it was such an amazing feeling and it always made me purr.

I loved the way she tasted! I swirled my tongue around her nipple and bit it lightly causing her to arch her back.

"Ugh! Mmmm! That feels so good, baby" She moaned. I moaned back at her sending vibrations through her making her moan again.

"I love the way you taste, Bella" I whispered switching to her other breast repeating the same process.

She tried to run her foot up my leg but her heel got in the way so she reached down once again and tried to take them off, so this time I grab both of her hands and pinned them down to the bed.

"I believe I said to leave them on" I growled.

Still holding her wrists, I scooted down her body until I was between her thighs. I licked her thighs and everywhere but her heated core. I could smell her arousal, it was amazing! Soon she was moaning, and panting, and writhing beneath me, chest heaving.

"Oh! Edward! Baby! So… So good!" She moaned. The sound was so beautiful.

I licked her up and down a little bit longer before moving to her clit. When I did she started to tremble and moan twice as loud as she was before.

"Edward!" she panted.

"Yes, Love?" he asked casually.

"Edward!" she cried again.

"What is it, Love?" I asked again, smiling.

"Please!" she cried another time.

"Please what?" I said back.

"I need you! Please! Edward!" she was almost literally crying.

"What do you need, Bella?" I asked. I then sunk two fingers inside her.

"Oh God!" She almost screamed

"Tell me what you need and I will give it to you" I said as I pumped my fingers in and out of her, and then added a third one.

"I need you… inside me! Please Edward!"

"Are you sure?" I asked, pretending to be unsure.

"Yes!" she screamed.

"Alright calm down" I chuckled. I positioned myself at her entrance and entered her without hesitation. I sighed at the same time she did. She was so tight, and warm, and it felt so good to be sheathed inside her! I leaned down an started to kiss her neck.

I started to pump in and out of her, slowly picking up speed, soon I was moaning and growling in her ear and so was she.

"Oh! Edward! You feel so good! Oh God! Harder! Please!" She moaned getting louder. She was getting close, I could tell by the wall her walls were tightening. "Faster!" she pleaded so I complied. She wrapped her legs around my waste and so my deeper and we both moaned. I was close to!

She wiggled her hands free from mine and reached down to massage my balls. Holy Fucking Shit! Did I mention I love this woman.

"Bella!" I roared. "Shit!"

I was pounding into her now and we were both about to fall of the edge soon and I could feel my release approaching.

"Ugh! Edward I'm going to come" she cried, trying to muffle her whimpers and cries into my shoulder.

"I'm almost there Bella just a few more seconds!" I said in a strained voice.

I was grunting and panting now and her hips were moving to meet my thrust. I was so close. Suddenly I felt my balls tighten and then I released my hot fluid into her filling her and I tried to muffle my groans and cries into the pillow, and then I felt her let go and we came together. Enjoying our orgasms laying in each others arms as we screamed each others names loudly.

"FUCK! BELLA! HOLY SHIT! God!" I grunted out burying my face in the pillow.

"Edward! Oh God! Oh God! I love you! Ugh! I love you so much! Don't stop!" she cried out loud.

As our orgasms subsided and our breathing started to go back to normal, I collapsed on top of Bella and she buried her face in my neck and stroked my back. I wrapped my arms around her and we laid there in each others arms for a while.

After laying there for a while I propped my head up on my elbow and looked into her eyes.

"I'm not going to allow you to go alone. Do you have any idea how much you mean to me? I can't take the chance of anything happening to you, even if the possibility is very slim. Just, please Bella, for the sake of my sanity, take someone with you so I know that you at least have some form of protection!" I paused to look into her eyes and I knew that if she persuaded me and begged just a little bit I would give in. I can't resist giving her what she wants and in that moment I felt very vulnerable. "Please Bella." I whispered pleadingly, and closed my eyes waiting for her to say the words that I knew would make me cave.

She sighed and reached her hand up to stroke my face and then settled it on my cheek holding my face were it was so she could lightly kiss me on the lips. She pulled back and looked at my face. She touched her forehead to mine and closed her eyes, and then what she said surprised me. "I'll talk to Carlisle when he gets back from the hospital. We'll figure everything out." I let out a relieved sigh and smiled the crooked grin that I know she loved and kissed her passionately effectively ending our conversation.

**Well there it is in Edwards point of view, I hope you like it. I'm not sure if I am going to continue writing a little more to this. We'll see what happens.**

**And as I'm sure you noticed in the last chapter that I am not very good with the whole 'editing thing' I just don't have very good patience. But I will try and fix it all very soon.**

**Please review? Tell me if you would like me to continue and what you would like to see happen?**


	3. New Story!

**So I was thinking of making an actual story called 'A Bullet for love'. It's about Edward and Bella and they are both human and Edward is a police officer and Bella is a school teacher and right after they get married they find out Bella is pregnant, and they have some money issues and then Edward gets shot on the job and is in a coma for a while. Don't worry it will have a happy ending! Just let me know if you like the sound of it and think I should write it.**


End file.
